Fairy Tail watches Death Battle
by the Composcreator
Summary: collaboration with three-colour-rainbow123. After the war, Lucy gets a bunch of packages from a now dead world and decides to share them with the FT guild. The first box they open, Screw Attack's Death Battle series! Expect various spinoffs in the future. If you want to be part of said spin offs, PM me. Rated M for language Support me on Patreon if you want this to update faster.
1. Episode 0

**This is a collaboration with three-colour-rainbow123**

 **This first chapter is actually a prologue.**

 **This will take place after the theoretical end of the Alvarez War. Zeref will be defeated and his curse removed rendering him mortal. Mavis is also mortal now. Also, for those who have not yet been declared couples by Mashima-sensei himself, we'll just hint at that stuff. Then again with that latest omake we might not have to. We are not going to say that Natsu and Lucy are going out yet. If while writing the fic it does become 100% cannon, then we will make appropriate changes but for now we are keeping the romantic tension between them. Also, while the members of the Fairy Tail Guild will definitely watch every episode, we will include other characters of the universe as much as possible when it works well with the chapter, like say the fighters are those that someone like Jellal or Cobra would be interested in. Finally, when a FT character finally shows up in the Death Battle line up (IT MUST HAPPEN!) we'll just play it off with the alternate universe thing, especially since the cast of FT are already familiar with the concept of other worlds thanks to the Edolas arc.**

 **We do not own Fairy Tail or Death Battle or any other characters or media that appear during this fic.**

Prologue: Fossils of Another World

Lucy knew from the moment she woke up that today was going to be a special day, and not necessarily in a good way. Everything had been perfect that morning from the way the sunlight filtered into her room to the morning bath. Which could only mean that something big would happen today. After having been a member of Fairy Tail for so long, she knew this to be a fact. So when a magic circle corresponding to the summoning of a Celestial Spirit, complete with sound effects, appeared in her room after she finished dressing, she was only half surprised. Though she was really confused when the spirit she was facing was one she had never seen before. He looked like a mailman expect his shoes had wings on them and his uniform looked like they were cut from the night sky. Plus, there was some, other worldly, feel about him that Lucy could not put her finger on.

"Special delivery for Lucy Heartfilia." He announced presenting the blonde with a clipboard. Hesitantly, Lucy took it in hand and examined the papers carefully. Her experience with her father's business and Celestial contracts made her extremely skilled in legal documents. Utilizing this expertise, she examined every detail of the document. Apparently, she was receiving a special gift from the Celestial Spirit King with a 100% guarantee that it would not launch her and her friends into another crazy adventure. If such a thing were to happen she would be completely in her right to return the gift with no trouble on her part.

Satisfied, she signed the paper using the magic pen provided by the Celestial Delivery Man. When she handed the clipboard back to him, she was surprised to see he had already placed many many large boxes on her floor, and each were definitely too big for the mail bag he was carrying.

"Thank you for your patronage." The spirit grinned taking the clipboard. "I hope you'll our services in the future and do not hesitate to make mail orders for special merchandise." With a grin he disappeared in a flash of light leaving behind stunned Lucy.

With a sigh she looked over the many packages. She opened a couple of them and saw what looked like Lacrima Video Discs (LVDs). After peaking into them she saw that all of them had LVDs, each one grouped based on title or even color. What stood out was an envelope labelled "Play First!" with a LVD that was extra sparkly. Knowing that it would have to be played using the special Lacrima at the guild hall, Lucy grabbed it as well as one of the lighter boxes and headed for the guild hall.

One trip later

Lucy arrived to find everything normal, i.e. lots of drinking and chatter. The sight of Natsu sitting next to Zeref and Mavis made her smile softly. It took her awhile to find Master Makarov. After asking for everyone's attention, rather forcibly, Lucy explained what had happened. Natsu initially freaked out at the news that some stranger was in her apartment, only to get slapped since he had no right to talk. Makarov and Zeref agreed that the package must be very important. According to the former Black Wizard, the standalone LVD had traces of the Celestial Spirit King's power meaning he had created it and written it himself. With that said everyone got comfortable as Mirajane placed the Lacrima where everyone could see before inserting the disk.

The screen came alive showing the Celestial Sprit King in crystal clear HD quality.

"Old friend, I trust you are in good health when you view this with your guild." The ruler of the stars began. "What I have given you are the remains of the culture of a now dead world."

This revelation shocked everyone. An entire world dead, and the remains of their culture now lay in Lucy's apartment.

"You are familiar with the existence of parallel worlds such as Edolas which you once visited. There are many other worlds, some as similar to yours and other as different as night and day. Among those are worlds where there is no magic, only science and technology, though not to the level of other worlds. One of those worlds has perished. Do not fret my old friends. There was nothing you could have ever done." The members of Fairy Tail were surprised that the King anticipated their thoughts. "They did not perish from some outside force, but from their own actions. They pillaged their earth of its resources, and wars were fought for those resources. Eventually, the wrong individuals came to power and nations began destroying each other, turning their planet into an uninhabitable wasteland."

There was a moment of silence both for the guild members and the Celestial Spirit King, to respect a world now dead, even if it had been brought about by its own inhabitants.

"However," the royal mustached man continued. "There were those who anticipated the end of the world. As such they decided to make sure others would know of the good of their world, of the diverse cultures they had, of the innovations they made, of their history, of what brought smiles to everyone. They compiled everything they wanted to share with others and before the world ended, sent it all to the stars." This amazed the FT members and made them realize just how important this was.

"My acquiring their packages was by mere chance. However, I did not believe I could fully appreciate their efforts and their lives as I am not human. That was when I thought of you old friends." The wise king smiled his wide toothy smile. "I knew you would honor and appreciate their love and hopes of the other world. So I used my powers to put them into a form which you would enjoy. There is much you could learn, what you do will be up to you entirely. I know you will take this seriously. With that, enjoy."

The video ended and everyone remained silent. The one to finally break it was Lucy.

"Let's watch it." Her voice was full of determination. "I'm sure they put their all into making sure someone would remember them, even if they were complete strangers." She clenched her fist. "We'll watch all of it, so that they live on in our memories and hearts."

"Of course we will!" Natsu cried out with a fist pump as the rest of the guild followed suit. Once the cheers died down everyone got back in their seats, this time with snacks and drinks. Freed and Levy prepared some notebooks, prepared for new knowledge.

"Well then, let's start with the box you brought over today." Mira said as she had been designated manager of the Viewing Lacrima. The box said "Screwattack" with some sort of logo so everyone assumed it was a company. Opening the box, all the discs were labelled " **Deathbattle** " and lined up in order of episode number. Though upon closer inspection there were two peculiarities. First, there was a missing episode. Second, there was an extra disc that read "Intro and Rules" which she popped in first. It was not long before the screen came to life with words for all to read. Luckily they all understood it, even Natsu.

"The following is a web series, created by the dedicated team that have taken the name Screwattack. I greatly enjoyed the work they did and the research and effort put into it, and want them to be remembered even after the world ends." This was clearly a message from the one who compiled these discs. "On their behalf I shall explain the idea and rules behind this series."

 **Rules:**

 **Combatants possess no non-cannon knowledge of each other.**

 **To ensure a fair fight, character personality that restraints from killing are ignored.**

 **All other character traits & tactics are ignored and largely to be represented faithfully.**

 **Research source prerequisites are generally determined equally unless specified.**

 **No outside help.**

"Wait so what are they saying?" Natsu asked confused.

"Two characters from fiction will fight to the death based on actual information and research and not just 'I want this person to win' logic." Zeref calmly explained to his brother.

"Yeah, like if they do research on you and Gray, they can determine which one would actually win." Cana chuckled over her mug of beer.

"Well I'd obviously win cause I'm better than him!" the pinkette explained.

"That's exactly what they are not doing idiot." Gray sighed. "They use actual information and evidence, not stupid stubbornness like you."

"You're so wise Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed.

"What was that Ice-bucket?!"

"You heard me burn breath!"

"That's enough you two!" Erza chopped them on the head. "You might actually learn something from this!"

With that the Fairy Tail guild finally started watching **Deathbattle!**

 **Okay.**

 **We set up the prologue specifically so that we can do multiple spinoffs where FT watches stuff other than Deathbattle. In fact, we are already considering doing FT watches Harry Potter series later on.**

 **Also, knowledge seeking characters like Freed, Levi, Lucy, Zeref, and Mavis will be watching History Channel on the side. That way when some jokes or certain references are made, they will get it while having to explain to the rest. This allows for actual learning of "real world". Plus, what if Hitler gets mentioned? It would be a crime for them to not know how evil he was.**

 **That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**


	2. Episode 1 Samus vs Boba Fett

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR ALL FOLLOWERS!**

 **I am moving soon. I'm still going to be in the Katy, Texas area, but the new house is like 20 minutes away from where I live now, assuming good traffic. Why am I mentioning this? It's because it is going to take away from my writing time. Seriously, we have a lot of crap in our house and we need to get it moved. I will try to get back on the laptop ASAP but there will be difficulties. However, considering the new house, one that was built from bottom up on a lot my dad bought (that rhymes lol), is further away from the suburbs than my current house and has some great view and is close to some ranches and farm land, I think I can get all the inspiration and writing environment I need.**

 **All right then.**

 **This chapter was written all on my own. This was so that three-colour-rainbow123 could get a better of idea of what I am thinking. However I think for the next chapter I'll let them write it themselves and I'll post it. Then we'll see which way you guys prefer.**

 **We are still collaborating on this as well as discussing/making plans for other FT watches works that we plan to do. Please do not hesitate to join us. There will eventually be "FT plays Halo" and I will need help regarding Halo 2, Halo 3, and Halo 5 as I have not yet played those games. This is just one example. So please do not hesitate to join me! Frankly, I'll need help no matter what considering I'm writing a bunch of other stuff.**

 **But first, QUIT TRYING TO RUSH ME DAMN IT! I get that the story is good and you guys like it but putting reviews that just say "Update Update Update" is annoying and inflates the stats on how many reviews I have for no reason! We are doing this at our own pace while also trying to figure out ways of doing this more efficiently.**

 **I wanted to try a different way of writing this to save time and make things easier for us. Something along the lines of:**

 **Wiz: blah blah blah**

 **Natsu: yada yada yada**

 **Lucy: Baka! (Lucy Kick to the head)**

 **Apparently that's not a good idea, at least that's what others who have been doing this much longer have told me.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Death Battle, or any of the characters or franchises that appear in the webshow.**

 **I do not own Star Wars or Metroid series.**

"Viewer speech"

 **Death Battle Text and description**

 _ **Death Battle on screen Statistics and info**_

 **Chapter 1 Boba Fett vs Samus Aran**

Before popping in the first episode, Makarov had Mira set the Lacrima to automatically pause whenever someone in the room spoke. He knew his brats well and knew they would not stay quiet for even 5 minutes.

"Now, time to start."

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

"Nice music." Natsu grinned bobbing his head up and down.

"That title card reminds me of Erza." Happy chimed in as the bloody chains and spikes appeared before them.

"What was that?" Erza glared at the blue Exceed.

"Nothing!"

 **Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.**

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

"And are very annoying." Groaned many of the guilds wizards.

Lucy was confused. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

'Sometimes those guys show up and steal your target right under your nose." Grey informed her with frustration in his voice.

"One of them tried to take the target from me to get the money for themselves, after I did all the work subduing them." Erza said shaking her head.

'And it all got spent on damages she inflicted to him and the town.' Makarov thought as he remembered that particular incident.

 **Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.**

Erza gained a look of interest in her eyes as the first combatant appeared. "Interesting armor." She said aloud.

"I'm more interested in that rifle of his." Bisca said as she analyzed the rifle in his hands.

"Me too." Alzack agreed.

Asuka chimed in with "Me three!" much to everyone's horror.

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

"Nevermind." Erza said with stars in her eyes. "Hers looks much better."

"And she's a woman." Evergreen added with a nod of approval.

"And I thought that this would be filled with idiotic men like here in the Guild." Lucy nodded with all the other girls agreeing with her

"Hey!"

 **Wiz: I'm Wizard.**

"I thought this came from a world with no magic. Did the Moustache King lie to us?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Baka!" Lucy yelled as she slapped Natsu on the head. She would not forgive anyone for calling the celestial spirits liars.

Lisanna interjected. "Its probably just a stage name or something like that." She said, attempting to explain to the confused dragon slayer. Of course he still did not understand.

"So he's not a person but a stage?" This question made everyone sigh.

"It's a name someone uses for dramatic effect. Like how some models use certain nicknames when they appear in magazines." Mira said hoping to help by using her experience in modeling. Though this made some of the older males blush and grin.

"Ah, Hellcat Katy." Macao reminisced.

"Steamy Sally." Was Wakaba's memory.

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

"Now that's a cool name!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I think it's ridiculous." Laxus snickered.

"Say what?" Natsu growled.

"Maybe he's trying to compensate for something." Gajeel chuckled with a Gehee.

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle?**

"Is that going to be their slogan?" Wendy asked tilting her head a bit.

"Better than 'I'm all fired up.'" Gray chuckled.

Natsu responded with, "What was that!" and snarled at his rival. Before anything could get started, Lucy smacked the both of them on the head as she was already sick of them interrupting the King's gift over irrelevant talk.

 **Boba Fett**

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers*)**

Everyone thought that the music was okay and unique.

 **Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force.**

"Like a real man!" Elfman said glad he got to fit in his motto.

"Says the guy who lacks 2 out of 3." Wakaba snorted

"What was that!"

"I think he's a bad guy so lets not be proud of him." Lisanna said calming her brother down.

 **Wiz: But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.**

"He must not be holding back. We usually restrain ourselves just enough to not kill." Erza commented getting a lot of nods.

 _ **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**_

 _ **Nearly indestructible**_ **(Erza was now interested)**

 _ **Micro Energy Field**_

 _ **Penetrating Radar**_

 _ **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, and Cold**_ **(Most did not care about that since their magic protected them, especially for the Dragon Slayers)**

 _ **Retractable Drinking Straw**_ **(Natsu liked that one)**

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.**

"I see. So the series he is from really does take place in space." Zeref said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Huh?" Natsu replied in his typical confused way.

"You remember the Celestial world?" The older brother Zeref calmly asked.

"Yep."

"Imagine that except all the planets are much much larger and are so far away you need transportation to get to them."

"Oh!" Natsu said with realization. This made everyone shocked at how Zeref could make the idiot properly understand something even if it was just a small bit.

"You're all forgetting who raised him for years." Was the dark wizard's smug reply.

"But how do you know about the Celestial Spirit World?" Lucy questioned. To which he simply answered

"When you spend hundreds of years avoiding people, there are few places you have not been,no matter how hard they are to reach."

"But why use transportation! Happy can just fly there!" Natsu replied, panic in his voice and a greenish tint in his cheeks, clearly not liking the idea of having to use transportation to get anywhere.

"There is no clothes that will allow you to survive in space." Was the older brother'sanswer.

"Why! This guy can travel through space."

"It sounds like they use a special suit or vehicle to do that."

"But if you have the suit why use a vehicle! Just put it on happy and fly!" Natsu was getting desperate and persistant.

"Natsu…" And Zeref was actually getting annoyed with his antics. This is when the blonde celestial mage interjected.

"I think I saw a few boxes that said History Channel and stuff like that. Maybe we can watch those on our own and get some answers."

"I would like that." Zeref sighed in relief. Plus it seemed like a good chance to bond with his sister in law.

"Me too!" Levy jumped in

"I would also like to join you." Freed eagerly said.

"Don't forget about me!" Mavis almost pouted getting a few chuckles.

 **Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.**

"So the suit itself produces an extra layer of protection." Erza noted.

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Big whoop. So can I." Natsu scoffed trying to get his mind off the need for space transportation.

"You would eat the bomb." Lucy retorted stoically with some of the other members nodding their heads at various memories.

 _ **Wrist Gauntlets**_

 _ **Flame Projector**_

 _ **Fibercord Whip**_

 _ **Wrist Laser**_

 _ **Concussion Missiles**_

 _ **Stun Missiles**_

 **Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters** (Natsu: Tasty!) **, a fibercord whip** (Erza & Mirajane: Interesting. That looks like fun.; Everyone else: SHUDDER) **, and numerous concussion and stun missiles** (Bisca: Nice) **.**

 _ **EE3**_

 _ **CARBINE RIFLE**_

 _ **Fires in Short Bursts**_

 _ **Scopeoutfitted**_

 _ **Shoulder Sling**_

 _ **RockABye**_

 **Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.**

"We used to do that didn't we Bisca." Alzack joked with his wife.

"Well now we have a more precious child to cradle." Bisca said as the two of them patted their precious Asuka lovingly.

 **Boomstick: Yeah... I do that with my guns, too...**

(Laughter all around)

 **Wiz: That's not weird at all, Boomstick. Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.**

"Time for the good stuff." Laxus grinned with Gajeel nodding in agreement.

 _ **MITRINOMON Z6**_

 _ **JETPACK**_

 _ **HandsFree**_

 _ **Up to 1 minutes of Flight**_

 _ **Max Speed 145 kph**_

 _ **Magnetic Grappling Hook**_

 _ **AntiVehicle**_

 _ **Homing Rocket**_

 **Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way.**

"Uhhhhhh?" Natsu said as he has much trouble getting what this meant. Lucky for him big brother was there.

"Imagine Happy and the other Exceed going even faster and they can shoot a missile that never misses."

"COOL!" Natsu exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"My Lily doesn't need some stupid missile or whatever to kick ass!" Gajeel snorted.

"Well, we do throw stuff while flying at fast speeds." Charle reminisced.

 **Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife.**

"Huh?" Natsu was again confused. Clearly out of all of them he would need to have things dumbed down to him the most.

"He can do a lot of stuff." Lucy sighed.

"Then why didn't he just say so?"

"He did."

 **Wiz: He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice. (Shows scenes of fighting against Darth Vader)**

"I don't know who that is, but he must be a big deal." Gray commented thoughtfully.

"Interesting name." Zeref said intrigued.

"I thought you liked being called Emperor of Darkness." Mavis teased.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

 **Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.**

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"Huh?" Everyone was confused with this.

"Ah. This Jackson person must be the actor who plays the Mace Windu character." Mavis said hitting her hand in realization.

"Ohhhhh."

 **Wiz: But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it.**

"Sounds like Natsu on a daily basis." Gray chuckled making Natsu grit his teeth.

"Gray dear, doesn't that mean you acknowledge that Natsu is cool?" Juvia gently said.

"Hah! Suck it Gray!" Natsu said when he realized this was the case.

"Damn it!"

 **Wiz: He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.**

"That does sound like Natsu." Everyone in the guild said in unison.

"Hey!" Natsu whined.

"You always say you're not going to ride a vehicle again but you always do." Happy deadpanned.

"Only because the rest of you don't give me a choice!"

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack!**

"That monster certainly looks atrocious." Evergreen said as she curled her lips back in disgust.

 **Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.**

 **Darth Vader: No disintegration.**

"Disente-what?" Natsu struggled to pronounce the word.

"Disintegration." Levy the scholar informed.

"It means turn to ash." Lucy added when Natsu still had question marks over his head.

"But ashes are good seasonings!" Natsu exclaimed slightly drooling at the thought of his favorite foods topped with ashes.

"Turning people to ash!" Lucy screeched in his ear.

"Oh."

 **Boba Fett: As you wish.**

"Overall I say he is quite versatile." Erza commented thoughtfully.

"Certainly does not hold back unless he has to." Laxus added

"He'd probably be pretty strong here, but not good enough for S-rank." Said Mira as she added her own two cents.

 **Samus Aran**

 **(*Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*)**

Lisanna grinned at the music. "A woman with great music. She's definitely my favorite.

"We don't even know her weaponry." Elfman said with a sweatdrop on his head.

 **Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.**

Zeref and Mavis found this to be very interesting while everyone else was confused.

"We'll explain DNA later." The couple promised.

"Basically she is now part Alien Bird." Zeref said dumbing it down for everyone.

"Ohhhh."

 **Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"I wouldn't mind some bird like babies!" Bickslow cackled.

"That could have been worded better." Freed sighed.

 _ **POWER SUIT**_

 _ **Shields entire body**_

 _ **Environmental Protection**_

 _ **Easy to upgrade**_

 _ **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**_

 **Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.**

"Impressive. No obvious weak spots or exposed or exposed areas." Erza commented with a critical eye.

"I like the cannon!" Bisca whistled.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

"I know your pain!" Erza said

"Seriously!" Lucy exclaimed with a drop of sweat.

"People used to think Erza was a man when she wore some of her full body armor, so she had to get them customized to fit her body." Levy explained with a chuckle.

 _ **ARM CANNON**_

 _ **Easy to Upgrade**_

 _ **Power Beam**_

 _ **Charge Beam**_

 _ **Ice Beam**_

 _ **Grapple Beam**_

 _ **Missiles**_

 **Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon,** (Bisca: Great name!) **has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.**

"Aww pooh." Bisca pouted

"Hah!" Natsu laughed.

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

"I WANT IT!" Bisca screamed grabbing her husband and shaking him madly.

"Now I know what to get for your Birthday." Alzack laughed.

"Can I have one too?" Asuka asked cutely and innocently.

"When you get older sweety." He said though he was actually making plans for her to not be anywhere near that sort of weapon as long as possible.

 **Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam** (Grey: Nice) **, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles.**

"Missles are obviously better than the stupid cold beam." Natsu said smugly

"It's Ice Beam dumbass. And those can freeze your stupid missles." Grey scoffed.

"The missles will just blow up the Ice!"

"Not if they are already frozen!"

"Shut up!" Erza angrily says while delivering a chop to both of their heads.

 _ **SCREWATTACK**_

 _ **Powerful Electric Charge**_

 _ **Temporary Invincibility**_

 _ **Extremely Fast**_

 _ **Namesake of an Awesome Website (The smart members of the guild realized the grout that made the show named themselves after the attack.)**_

 _ **MORPH BALL ALTFORM**_

 _ **1 Meter Diameter**_

 _ **Can Release Bombs**_

 _ **Jumping Ability**_

 _ **Also Called "Maru Mari"**_

 _ **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**_

 **Wiz: Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.**

"Well that's one way to get out of a situation." Jet admitted.

"Being small and fast is pretty great!" Happy chimed in.

"And it sounds like a cool name for a guild." Natsu exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

 **Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.**

"I guess I can see that." Levy said with only half understanding.

 _ **POWER BOMBS**_

 _ **High Blast Radius**_

 _ **Deals Massive Damage**_

 _ **Crystal Flash Healing Ability**_

 _ **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode**_

 **Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"Tasty!" Natsu drools.

"Don't even think about it." Lucy says strictly.

 **Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species.**

"Whole species!" Many of the guild members panicked at this, worried what could cause her to commit genocide. Zeref was mentally complimenting her for dedication.

"Must have been one evil alien race." Laxus whistled.

 **Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.**

"Sounds like a ditz." Grey chuckled.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Sexist Asshole!" screamed most of the female guild members.

However, Erza and Bisca simply said, "That's why we just use Requip magic."

"Though I prefer to use melee weapons over firearms." Erza added as an afterthought.

 **Samus: Time to go.**

 **Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.**

 **Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun.** **Thanks to Netflix**

"I've got an idea." Cana chimed in with a grin as the advertisement got started.

"Should we be worried?" Wakaba said sarcastically.

"Shut it smokey!" Gildarts cried out with a smack to the face. "My precious girl has an idea and I want to hear it!"

"Go ahead Cana." Makarov said ignoring the doting father.

"Why don't we take bets on who will win?" She smirked, already pulling up her chalkboard and ready to calculate the odds.

Makarov took a moment to consider. "Very well, but let's keep this simple. Instead of calculating odds, everyone will wager the same amount of money." As thanks for everything they did in the war (which was literally everything) the King of Fiore rewarded the Fairy Tail guild with another 30,000,000 Jewels. With Zeref and Mavis, they were able to actually save a significant percentage of the money. Meaning they had enough to pay one of the winners in case there was not enough money in the pool. Though he was actually hoping that most of them would be wrong so he could get some more money for the guild.

"Let's set the minimum bet for 100 Jewel and the maximum bet 10,000." Makarov grinned.

"So we're doing this like poker huh." Cana grinned. "I can get behind that."

"Well then," Grey began, "I'll start off with 100 on Samus. She's got an ice beam so she's obviously got my vote." He grinned as he put the money on the bar.

"Another Rival! And it's another blonde!" Juvia screeched.

"Well I'm voting for the man here, Boba Fett!" Elfman declared. "And I'll make a manly bet by raising it to 500!"

"Ohhhh." Lisanna and Mirajane said with deadfish eyes. "So after all this time you still think a woman will automatically loose to a man." Elfman started panicking as did other men.

"In that case," Mira declared pulling out her own stack of bills. "I'll call and raise by another 500!" Now if anyone wanted to get in on the bet, they would have to bet 1,000 Jewels, assuming it didn't get raised any higher.

In the end one team Samus there are all the girls, Grey, Laxus and Zeref since Samus seemed smarter, the Thunder Tribe since they were Laxus followers, and Gildarts who wanted to support Cana. Everyone else was team Boba. Master Makarov was not allowed to vote.

Somehow they completed their bets just when the ad finished.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well, it's time for a Death Battle!**

Nastu joined him crying out "Death Battle!" ignoring all the looks he got.

 **(*Cues: Metroid: Zero Mission - Title Theme Remix*)**

 **Samus is shown flying through space in her spaceship. However, Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I, shoots at her ship, throwing out of orbit and landing on Earth, where it crash lands somewhere in the middle of a a futuristic city. Samus gets out of her ship and Fett hovers down to the where Samus landed.**

Grey smirked. "It's starting!" He said with excitement that matched everyone else in the guild.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer*)**

 **Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade out almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent. Fett counters with a few shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air, firing a missle at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with his flamethrower.**

"Flames for the win." Natsu cried out.

 **When Samus jumps back and shoots another missle, Fett flies up using his jet pack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which forces him to the ground.**

Erza nodded with a grin. "Excellent strategy. Don't let your opponent get the high ground."

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack*)**

 **When Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escaping through a doorway.**

"Coward!" Elfman yelled. "Face it head on like a man!"

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet.**

"Look at your feet man!" Natsu cried out not wanting to lose.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health. His suit having withstood the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and then freezes Fett using her Ice Beam.**

"Ice for the Win!" Grey fist pumped.

 **She then moves toward the frozen bounty hunter and begins charging her arm cannon. With the charge at its apex and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head.**

"NOOOO!" Team Boba cried.

"YES!" Team Samus cheered.

 **Samus: You're mine.**

 **With the charge at its maximum before Boba Fett could escape, Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his head clean from his body.**

 **K.O.!**

 **His head flies back downward, clanking on the ground.**

There was much cheering and disappointment as the winnings were awarded to Team Samus. Though there were plenty who could not accept the results.

"Boba had her! He should have won!" Natsu whined stamping his foot like a tantrum child.

"Bullshit, Samus was in charge the whole time." Grey smirked.

"Looks like their explaining the battle."Levy pointed out getting everyone's attention.

 **Results**

 **(*Cues: Super Metroid - Main Theme (Orchestrated)* )**

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

 **Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.**

"I know the feeling." Happy said sadly as he rubbed his belly. "I can't eat fish if I don't catch them first."

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"Yep." Bisca nodded. "It's real hard to hit people who run fast with a bullet that's supposed to catch them. Sometimes they even manage to make it hit something else."

"Good times." Jet grinned.

 **Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.**

"Then being small might be a good thing after all!" Wendy cried in relief.

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

"I thought he had an energy shield or something like that.

 **Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.**

 **Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.**

"You bet she did." Grey chuckled.

 **Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.**

" **Grrr." Natsu complained.**

" **Oh get over it."Lucy chided him with a grin. "This was only the first episode.**

" **Yep." Grey grinned. "The first of many many wins."**

" **Why you!" Natsu was about to pounce but Erza hit him and Grey on the head again.**

" **Pay attention idiots!" She yelled pointing at the screen.**

 **Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle!**

 **Unknown: Your soul is mine.**

"I think I'm going to really like this one." Bickslow cackled.

"What are we waiting for?" Cana grinned eager to get more booze money.

"Next episode." Makaraov declared and Mira put in the next disc.

 **Ok.**

 **The gambling scene here is mainly for fun. I'll try to not make those too long. I may or may not keep track of the winnings. If anyone else wants to do it, be my guest.**

 **Now here is something that occurred to me while making edits. Who wants to start a let's play channel on youtube while voicing FT characters? For example, I play XCOM while acting like I'm Zeref. Or a match between Zeref and Mavis on Halo Wars. Something like that. I definitely won't do it alone, especially since I don't know how to record myself while playing XBOX. Just an idea.**

 **Also…I HAVE A LIFE PEOPLE! ALL US WRITERS HAVE LIVES HERE! NOT TO MENTION THE CONCERN CAUSED BY OTHER REACT STORIES BEING TAKEN DOWN!**

 **This took so much time, energy, and inspiration brain cells. Seriously, this drained some of my inspiration away making me lose focus on my main story Wizard DxD!**

 **Thank you for reading. Please favorite, follow, and leave a review.**

 **Special thanks to Israel Pena for allowing me to use their fanfic to get the onscreen info.**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Major announcement! I have decided to star PA-TR-E-ON. To find me, just search for Composcreator on the site. The site won't let me**

 **None of my works will be hidden behind a paywall, rather this is to let you all decide which story you want to see updated sooner and motivate me to do so. I know that I will work harder and be more motivated to write knowing that you paid to vote for that story.**

 **It's only $2.50 to vote on what story of mine you want to see more of. Once I know I have a large enough base, I will add a second tier.**

 **Once that is up, for $5 you will be able to vote whether or not you want me to start a new idea that I have or if you want me to focus on what I already have. Note, that poll will have MY ideas on it, and those who pay for Tier 2 can decide if they want to see one of them get written and posted or if they would rather focus on current stuff.**

 **New stories will be added to the Tier 1 poll if it is popular enough or I like it enough, or I might keep it on the Tier 2 poll. I don't know yet; I'll take it case by case. Eventually there will be a Tier 3 but I'll talk about that later.**


	4. TO ALL FOLLOWERS FOR ME AND THIS FANFIC!

**First of all a general set of announcements. My prices at my pat_re_on have gone down quite a bit.**

 **Tier 1-$1 to vote on what gets updated**

 **Tier 2-$4 to vote on what new story you want me to write**

 **Tier 3-$8 to suggest your own story ideas that I put to vote and then write**

 **Tier 4-$12 for full blown commissions**

 **On top of that, I have a new policy when it comes to the polls. A day before posting the poll itself, I make a public post that will have all the choices that will be available to vote on for that poll. Meaning if you take a look at my pa_tr_eon right now and scroll down a bit you can see what the new story ideas are even if you are not yet a patron.**

 **This is especially important for my long time followers. Remember that one-shot I did years back, Descendant of Asmodeus? Well, the full blown version complete with Lemons is up on the Tier 2 poll! if you want me to write that, become a $4 patron and vote now! Plus, you can vote for multiple choices so you don't need to hurt your bain picking which new idea you like to see!**

 **As for this story specifically, I am considering putting it up for adoption. The reason I started this story was because I thought I would be collaborating with another author who had experience writing fics where the FT characters reacted to youtube videos because magic and stuff. However, I never heard back from them and I have lost my enthusiasm for this. However, if someone were willing to collaborate with me on this I might get back into it.**

 **Also, check out my tumblr. The links are on my profile.**

 **That's all I have to say for now.**


End file.
